


Not Good Enough

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Nausea, Romance, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Prompts: “You make me feel like I’m not good enough.” and “I’m not good enough for you.”





	Not Good Enough

Leonard sat at the bar watching his boyfriend talk and laugh with people he had only met a few minutes before. He watched as Jim made exaggerated hand motions, clearly embellishing whatever story he was telling now. He watched until it was clear Jim was so caught up with is new friends, he seemed to have forgotten the person he came with. Leonard turned back to the bar, downed the rest of his bourbon, and gestured for the bartender.

“Another drink?” the bartender asked.

“No but put whatever he’s ordered already on my tab and I’ll pay.” Leonard pointed to Jim.

The bartender nodded, adding everything up then handing the bill to Leonard. After paying and thanking the bartender, Leonard headed back in the direction of his dorm.

~

He laid awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling and feeling conflicted between wanting Jim lying next to him to talk and wanting to be asleep when Jim got back. The universe decided for him around midnight, he heard the key code for the door being punched in, the door opening, and the sound of Jim stumbling in. Leonard rolled onto his side and pretended to be asleep. The bed shook as Jim flopped down on it and immediately moved closer to Leonard to cling to him.

“Bones…” Jim whined.

“What?” Leonard asked a little harsher than he intended.

Jim opened his mouth to say something but then scrambled to his feet and to the bathroom, nearly tripping on the way. Leonard sighed, dragging himself out of bed and to the bathroom to find Jim just as he expected. Kneeling in front of the toilet and vomiting. He dug the medkit out from under the sink, preparing a hypospray then pressing it to Jim’s neck. Jim whined as the drug was administered.

“You’ll thank me in the morning,” Leonard said knowing that Jim was glaring at him.

“Still not nice.”

“You’ll still thank me in the morning.” He knelt next to Jim and rubbed his back.

Jim gave him another glare before vomiting again.

After ten more minutes, Leonard gave him something to wipe his mouth and nose with before flushing the toilet and helping Jim to bed.

“Bones…Not in the mood…” Jim mumbled as Leonard pulled Jim’s shoes off and started undressing him.

“Neither am I.”

Once Jim was stripped down to his boxers, Leonard pulled the covers over him and went to the kitchenette to get him a glass of water. By the time he turned around and walked back to bed, Jim was passed out asleep. He sighed yet again and set the glass on Jim’s nightstand before getting into bed on his side.

***

Leonard woke up the next morning to find Jim completely passed out and snoring softly. He laid in bed for a little while before getting up and making coffee. He was halfway through his second cup, settled on the couch and reading the news on his PADD when Jim whined and groaned loudly from bed.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Leonard said.

Jim peeked his eyes open and stared at him for a minute. “Why’re you over there?” he asked.

“Because I’m reading.”

“But I want you here.”

“Sit up and drink some water,” Leonard answered as he stood and went to the kitchenette to make Jim coffee. Once Jim’s coffee was made, he went to the bed, handed Jim the mug, then started to walk back to the couch.

“Bones…” Jim said softly.

“What?”

“Where’re you going?”

“Back to the couch to continue reading.”

“But I want you here.”

Leonard looked at him for a few moments before grabbing his coffee and PADD and settling on the bed.

~

“Are you mad at me?” Jim asked a half an hour later.

“What?” Leonard looked up from the article he was reading.

“Are you mad at me?” he repeated.

He looked at Jim for a few moments then shook his head. “No, I’m not mad at you. Irritated perhaps, but not mad.”

“Why did you leave the bar without saying you were going to?”

“You were having fun. Didn’t want to interrupt.”

“You could’ve joined.”

“And what? Listened to you impressing everyone with all your stories that I know by heart, even with all the exaggerations?”

Jim looked down at his lap.

Leonard sighed softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Not just trying to impress everyone else,” he shrugged.

“What?”

“Bones, sometimes you make me feel like I’m not good enough. I know it’s not on purpose…but it happens. You’ve already gotten involved in the medical research off campus because you don’t have to take as many classes because you already finished your residency and all that. You’ve already done so many amazing things. I know I’m not good enough for you, but I’m trying. I’m trying to impress you with anything I can.”

Leonard stared at him for a minute, processing everything Jim said before answering, “Is that really what you think, sugar? You think I’m not impressed by you? The man who’s on track to graduate and become a captain faster than anyone has. The man who works his ass off to do that. The man who outsmarts me sometimes. The man who loves my daughter so much it nearly rivals my love for her. The man who makes me roll my eyes and laugh at his ridiculousness. The man who loves me when I had just about given up on anyone loving me like this again. The man who makes me happy. You think I’m not impressed?”

Jim looked back down at his lap.

“Jim, I’m not annoyed by the stories I’ve heard you tell a god knows how many times. I like seeing how happy you get telling them. But don’t feel like you have to tell them to keep impressing me. You already have impressed me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“You only left the bar because you thought I didn’t want you there?”

“No, not really. I left because you were having fun and I wanted to go home.”

“Oh.”

Leonard smiled at him. “C’mere,” he gestured Jim closer.

Jim moved over and leaned into Leonard with a small smile. “Do you have a clinic shift today?”

“I do. I have one tonight.”

“But I can have you until then, right?”

“Yes, my hungover boyfriend can have me until I have to get ready and go to work.”

“Perfect.” Jim smiled and kissed Leonard’s cheek, settling in against him.

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you too, Bones.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
